JONAS LA Smiling At You In The Crowd
by OnlyTheGoodeSpyYoung
Summary: JONAS L.A. Macy's POV while watching Nick perform.  NACY!


JONAS L.A.

"Your Biggest Fan"

**MACY'S POV**

I stood there in the audience, mixing with the crowd, as I watched Nick jam out to the song "Hey You". I smiled as I watched him. You see, I decided to surprise him. I remember him asking me to come with him and the guys as they performed at their concert, but I said no. Why? Well because if I said yes, then they'd give me front row tickets and I'd feel like I was taking advantage of them. I could've sworn when I said no, Nick actually looked a little disappointed! So, I stood in line for 6 hours at the front (yes, I camped out there over night) and got a ticket in the front! How exciting is that?  
I asked Stella if she wanted one and she said that she was gonna pass. Apparently, she's got another date with Ben.

Once we got in, and I was waiting for the concert to start, I decided it was a good time for a quick video blog for the JONAS fansite. I took out my camcorder and pressed RECORD. "Hey JONAS fans! Macy Misa here at the actual JONAS concert in sunny California. And guess what? Front Row!" I screamed over the cheers of the screaming fans in the background.  
I spun my camcorder around to get the whole scene around me. "This concert will be epic JONAS heads and it's like you are here with me. Well, the concert is about to start and they aren't letting anyone record so I'll check in with you guys later! I'm Macy Misa, signing off!" I clicked STOP and saved it. Then, I relaxed and watched the stage, waiting for the show to start.

When the guys got on stage everyone cheered and held up their signs.  
Nick was at the front...exactly where I was standing, as he started singing.

**Never thought I would; didn't **  
**Never thought I could feel like that **  
**Feel like this**

I put my hands together and slightly screamed with the audience as I watched him. He hadn't noticed me yet.

**Feeling like everybody knows  
****That we got something real, surely I know what I feel  
****Feeling like everybody knows  
****That we got something real, surely I know what I feel I'll shout it like that, shout it like this  
Listen up; everybody knows but you**

I laughed and clapped to the beat along with the rest of the crowd.

**So here it goes  
'Cause I never even noticed  
Took a while for me to see  
I'm playing back the moments**

The audience cheered and I continued to smile and clap.

**Now I'm starting to believe  
That you could be at the show and know everyone But it's you that makes me sing I may not know where we are But I know who I am Baby, I'm your biggest fan, oh Listen**

The audience cheered and I cheered with them, throwing my hands up in the air and rocking out to the beat.

**Every time you smile for me  
Takes me a while to bring myself back  
'Cause you're all that**

I stopped waving my hands in the air and put them together like in a prayer and watched him, with a smile on my face.

**And I just had to let you know  
That I'm screaming out in the crowd for you I can't be too loud,  
'cause I don't care I let 'em all stare**

I threw my hands in the air again and rocked out.

**I just want everyone to know the truth  
It's only you**

I continued to rock out as his eyes scanned the crowd, passed me, and then did a double take and looked at me again.  
I did a little wave and I could've sworn a HUGE smile plastered across his face. He did some tricks with his guitar and it seemed like we were the only two people on Earth. As he sang, he looked out across the audience, but his eyes always kept coming back to me. I smiled and laughed. He gestured for me to come up on stage and I headed up the stairs.

The audience saw me and they cheered louder!

**I never even noticed It took a while for me to see (While for me to see)**  
**I'm playing back the moments And I'm starting to believe (Starting to believe)**  
**That you could be at the show and know everyone  
But it's you that makes me sing  
I may not know where we are  
But I know who I am  
Baby, I'm your biggest fan**

I sat on the stereo and Nick turned to me and sang directly to me. I blushed majorly.

**Showed up and you look so classy  
Made me think twice 'bout the way I was acting  
You were there from the start of it all  
Like a dream came to life  
Now I'm left in awe Stars shine, but your light is the brightest  
And love flies, but your love is the highest  
So sweet that it drives me crazy**

He started rapping and I laughed and clapped while the crowd screamed. He continued singing to me and I giggled.  
This was unbelievable.

**A summer like no other  
You're my L.A. Baby**

He looked at me as he said that and I giggled and threw my hands up in the air and swayed in time to the music.

**Yeah, I never even noticed  
Took a while for me to see (Took a while for me to see)**  
**I'm playing back the moments  
And I'm starting to believe (Starting to believe)**  
**That you could be at the show and know everyone  
But it's you that makes me sing  
I may not know where we are  
But I know who I am (Know who I am)**  
**Baby, I'm your biggest fan, oh  
Baby, I'm your biggest fan, oh**

He continued singing straight to me and I swayed in time to the music with some snapping occasionally.

**'Cause you could be at the show and know everyone  
But it's you that makes me sing  
I may not know where we are  
But I know who I am Baby, I'm your biggest fan**

I continued to rock and sing along as he finished the song. He looked at me and I clapped for him while the audience cheered.

END OF CONCERT

**(A/N: This isn't part of the concert, but I thought I should add it. Just for the sake of all the NACY fans out there!)**

At the end of the song, Nick grabbed the mic. "Give it up for MY biggest fan, and a close personal friend of mine, Miss Macy Misa!" Nick announced in the microphone.

After the concert was over, he started to head backstage and I started to head back off the stage but he gestured for me to follow him. As soon as we were backstage he took my hand and hugged me.

"Macy! I'm so glad you came. You have no idea, how happy I was when I saw you there in the audience." he started.  
"Yeah, I hoped so. I know how disappointed you were when I declined your offer. Plus, I waited in line for 6 hours in the front to get tickets here." I added. "You didn't have to do that Mace. I was willing to give you front row tickets and backstage passes for you." Nick replied. "Yeah but, I didn't want you thinking that I was using you to get tickets. I wanted you to know that I like you for who you are. I'm not taking advantage of you."  
I assured. "Macy, I know you don't. That's what I like about you, you have a pure heart and you're a great friend." he shook his head. I smiled. "Thanks Nick." I said. "So anytime you want to be here, just ask us. We'd be more than happy to give you tickets." he smiled. I smiled and hugged him for a long time. We pulled away and we just stared in each others' eyes. We slowly leaned in and our lips touched. "That was the kiss that should've happened before Stella interrupted" he whispered in my ear. I smiled and hugged him.


End file.
